


A Lit Match and Gasoline

by neednot



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oneshot, Smut, i mean it's not SUPER nsfw until the end so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednot/pseuds/neednot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God if this is burning let her be reduced to a pile of ash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lit Match and Gasoline

It's late, dark clouds sweeping over and turning everything gray except the grass which shines like polished emerald. It'd be pretty if it weren't so threatening.

 _Like Stella_ , Reed thinks dryly, and downs another glass of wine.

She's alone in the back of the pub, nursing the same wine she's had since they got here. It's a small pub outside of Belfast, one that will afford them more anonymity than that hotel bar. 

But Reed doesn't want to think of the hotel. 

All night they've been dancing around each other like moths drawn to a flame, knees nearly touching, wrists and fingers brushing when they reach for a drink but nothing more than that. They're a lit match and gasoline, and there's a good chance if they touch this whole damn pub will burn down. 

This is only their second time meeting like this. The first was a disaster, a nervous peck on the lips when Reed dropped Stella back at her place and an unspoken invitation inside that she didn't heed. 

But this time will be different, she's sure of it 

Christ, where did she go? 

For a second Reed worries Stella slipped out the back and abandoned her entirely—it wouldn't be unlike her to do so, she knows.

Shite. She did abandon her then. 

But then Stella emerges from the back and Christ her hair is wet and her hands are shaking.

"Cigarette," she says apologetically as she slides into the stool next to Reed. It takes a minute for the comment to register. 

Right. She went to smoke. She looks almost guilty about it, like a girl caught doing something wrong, and something about that look sends a fire straight through Reed because god knows Stella never looks guilty for anything. 

(she wants to see that same look again, she realizes. Guilty Stella means vulnerable Stella and she realizes she wants to be the one responsible for Stella doing something she thinks is forbidden.) 

Their meetings up until now have ended with awkward invitations up to rooms and Reed is determined to not let that happen again. She reaches for her glass and signals the bartender, orders a whiskey. Watches Stella watching her as she downs it.

But the fire it sends through her is nothing compared to the feeling of Stella's eyes on her, now roaming up and down and lingering on Reed's neck where her hair has fallen. 

She watches slow motion as Stella's hand reaches forward and brushes a piece of hair behind Reed's ear, careful not to touch her directly

Christ, she is a lit match. Which means Reed is gasoline, waiting for something to set her aflame. 

She's feeling bold. Impetuous, and she touches Stella's wrist as it draws back from her and looks her in those cold blue eyes. 

Something flashes in them, dangerous. 

She won't let this night end like the last. 

 

It's raining harder now, not like they can feel it because all Reed can concentrate on is how the rough alley feels against her back and how Stella's lips on her collarbone are setting her alight. 

God if this is burning then let her be reduced to a pile of ash. 

Stella's lips move to her breast and her hand deftly undoes Reed's trousers and the rain comes as hard as Reed thinks she will. 

But she thinks back to that guilty look on Stella's face and suddenly she's feeling reckless (like she's not already) and she pulls Stella up to kiss her and their mouths are hot where they meet and in one motion Reed moves so Stella is the one against the wall.

“Reed—”

But Reed doesn’t want to hear it. As much as she loves Stella’s husky voice she knows if she says something now she’ll lose her bravado. So she shuts Stella up with a kiss and then reaches up her thigh. Her skirt is cold where the rain is hitting it but between Stella’s legs is heat and fire and Reed pushes her skirt up and pulls panties down and then she’s tasting Stella and Stella’s nails are in her hair and she lets herself be consumed, entirely, by flame.


End file.
